lastsummonerfandomcom-20200213-history
Combat
__TOC__ This is a turn-based battle. You have to choose three Medals, one for each of your Brave Soul for them to take action. The medals you select are assigned from the top character to bottom. All six available Medals for the current turn are given at random. *'Death' ** Brave Souls fall in battle but there is no known way of permanent death. (Except for feeding souls to other souls if you count this as death, but using as food can also be considered permanent loss of the soul). * Battle Limits ** Quest maps do not have time limit nor turn limit. As long as each side has a unit standing, battle continues. ** Arena battles have a limit of 10 minutes, or 10 turns, whichever get exhausted first. Medal List Three Matching Bonus When a Soul uses a compatible medal, she receives additional attack and hit rate. Compatible medals mean the caster is using his own-class action, a Blade-class Brave Soul using a Blade medal. When you have all three Brave Souls as the same class in the current line, and use their compatible medals, they will get an attack bonus and will have an aura for the turn. * 3 Blade medals used by 3 Blade-class Brave Souls * 3 Magic medals used by 3 Magic-class Brave Souls * 3 Shot medals '''used by 3 Shooter-class Brave Souls Normal and Greater medals can be mixed together and still satisfy the condition. The '''Star Medal will adapt to the caster's class and still satisfy the condition * e.g. Three Blade-class using Two Blade medals and a Star Medal Heart Link Bonus Healing also has the same mechanic as the same-type bonus but will apply to any class combination in the current line, as long as they all do a Heal action. There will be healing bonus. You can use a mix of Heart and Greater Recoveries. You will see a special animation with many floating hearts once it's activated. Unlike same-type bonus, the Star Medal does not satisfy Healing. You will also get an aura for the turn. Combo Combos can be achieved when units use their appropriate medal for 2 or more successive times. :: Example : :: Blade medal for a Melee Type - Magic Medal for a Mage - Shot Medal for a Shooter :: your Combo Counter will increase by 3 You can also use the Wildcard Attack Medal instead of the normal medals. when you use a medal not for the type of Soul, the counter will reset back to 0. Using Special Medals (Heal-self, Counter Attack, Scatter Shot, Critical Shot) will not increase the counter, but will also not reset it, which is quite useful for those who aim for the high combo requirements. You don't need to hit in order to increase the counter, you just need to "use" the medal. Every 9 combos or multiples of 9, your Burst Gauge will get a +5 Combos are the 1st requirement for getting stars in a quest, just point your cursor on the 1st star and check the number for the required combo. The maximum number of combos without resetting is 99. Line Skill Line skill is the special ability of each line in your deck, they consume SP which is gotten the same way as combos, except that the attack must hit to get SP. Check List of Line Skills for information about the current line skills. Leader Skill Leader skills are passive skills, skills that are always active. They are gotten by completing the Soul's Character Story. They usually are stat bonuses. Note : Leader skills of the line leaders are the only leader skills that will activate. Burst Burst is a very powerful skill in Last Summoner, which could also be the difference between win or lose. Burst can be used when your Burst Gauge hits 1. You can also use burst at levels 2 and 3 for higher damage Burst Level 1 (Mirage Concerto 1) Burst Level 1 will make all your Souls, except the leader, to attack normally (power of a normal medal) then the leader will do a Barrage that will damage all enemies. Burst Level 2 (Mirage Concerto 2) Just like Burst Level 1, will make all your Souls attack and the leader will do a barrage, the only difference is that the background changes and the Barrage will deal more damage. Burst Level 3 (Valkyrie Symphonia) Burst Level 3 is the most powerful Burst. Each standing member of your team from all lines, except from the caster, will do one high speed attack on the enemy, or will try to balance-out each of the enemies' hps. The "comet"-like animations are the brave souls themselves charging at the enemy. Thus, if some of your members are down, even on other lines, you will see less attacks (e.g. if 4 souls still standing, there will be 3 comet-attacks). In the end, the leader will fire a Kamehameha Valkyrie Symphonia that will deal major damage to all enemies. This will probably kill even full HP Brave Souls in the Arena. Notes *The damage depends on the individual ATK stat of each Brave Soul, the final attack will '''ONLY '''be affected by the leader's attack stat *In cases where the leader dies, the next unit below her will be the one to initiate the Final Burst and will not participate in the Pre-Burst Attacks, for Burst Levels 1 and 2 *Using Burst in PVP when it is not yet turn 10 and not defeating all 3 Souls in the line, will cause the next line to switch like in quest mode but the enemy line will not. 90.jpg|Mirage Concerto 1 92.jpg|Mirage Concerto 2 10382539_10204101499275385_3513381173143509274_o.jpg|Pre-Valkyrie Symphonia 10264257_10204100795497791_1337838392652212446_o.jpg|Valkyrie Symphonia Ailments Ailments are debuffs. Currently, only monsters,with the excemption of Shock, are able to cause them. Shock can be inflicted with Shock Bind, the Line Skill requiring 2 Shooters. See Line Skills List for other Line Skills.